Falling
by pyroluver
Summary: What if Kitty's parents threw her out after they found out she was a mutant instead of sending her to the professor?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...sigh  
  
Summary: what if kitty's parents threw her out after they discovered she was a mutant instead of sending her to the Professor?  
  
Kitty's room 3:37 a.m.  
  
Kitty was thrashing around in her bed having a bad dream.... "Wait mom dad where are you?" kitty asked in her dream. She suddenly felt two arms rap around her body. " AHH!! Get away from me." She screamed. Then she started to fall the person had pushed her off of where she was standing. She was falling and screaming, when she awoke she was still falling and screaming. "Oph" she landed in her basement. "Mom dad!?!" she yelled. They both came racing in. "Dear lord how did you get down here?" her mother asked. " I-I don't know one minute I was in my bed the next I was falling through the floor." Kitty was now crying. "Honey," her father said to her mother as he was looking at the ceiling that had her blankets and pillow stuck in them. "We cant have a mutant living here." He said forcefully. "But dad I-I.." "Shut up you thing!" he yelled at her. "I will give you 30 minutes to get out of this house. I never want to see you again." He said. Kitty looked to her mother and she just nodded. Getting up Kitty was fighting back tears as she walked to her room to get her things, 'how could they do this to me I'm their own daughter.' She thought to herself. When Kitty got to her room she started packing right away she packed most of her clothes and only two pairs of shoes. Her mother came into the room with an envelope in her hand. "Kitty I want you to have this its about 5 thousand dollars, please don't say anything I'm so sorry I wish it could be different but its not." And with that she gave the envelope to Kitty and left. Her father was coming up she could hear him and she could also hear her mother saying, "No! you put that gun down right now she is our daughter let her at least go in peace." Then her father said, "I am not letting another mutant walk around free in our neighborhood!" Kitty was scared she grabbed her things and started to open her window to bad her father came first and shut it before she could do any thing. Kitty looked at her dad wide eyed and fell. "Oww falling through floors isn't really all that much fun." She said to herself. She heard her dad coming down the stairs so she ran. She ran as far as she could until her legs gave out. She was in a park it looked like a park she new but she was so tired she found a bench and just fell asleep.  
  
Ok way short chapter but its 1:41 a.m. and its right after Christmas I need sleep ...but I also need help as where Kitty will go to stay...will she go to the brotherhood or will magneto find her and recruit her to the acolytes....any pairings I was thinking something new like a kimy you know kitty and remy but that's just a weird thought hey you cant blame me im sleep deprived well read and review please. 


	2. Uh sure

Okay I don't own anything bla bla bla you know the rest..  
  
Ha I have picked who Kitty is going to go the brotherhood but she isn't going to be paired with who you think hahahaha one person gave me the idea but I was thinking about it too yeah so anyways on with the story. (by the way Rogue is still with the brotherhood and no one has ever met Kitty in Bayville)  
  
In the park Pietro's point of view  
  
"Damn Toad putting goop in my shampoo." he said as he was walking through the park trying to get green goop out of his hair. He stopped and sat on a bench when the bench started to move. "Hey watch where your sitting!!" a voice came from underneath him. Pietro got up and looked as he saw a girl about his age with brown hair that was up in a messy ponytail, she was wearing a black hoodie and blue jeans. "Umm what are you doing laying on a bench in Bayville?" Pietro asked, "Bayville?!? What how did I get so far away from home?" she asked herself. "uh I don't know but, hey what are you doing?" Pietro asked her in a worried tone. Kitty didn't realize that she was kind of phasing half way through the bench, she looked at him scared. 'what if he's like dad and tries to hurt me?' she thought. Pietro saw that she was about to run but before she could get up he raced over and said, "Hey do you need a place to stay, I live at a boarding house for people like us." Kitty looked at him she saw what he did "Why not" she replied. "Well I have to know one thing first..." he said, "Whats that?" she asked, "Whats your name?" "oh um Kitty, yours?" she said, "I'm Pietro nice to meet you." He said shaking her hand. He picked her up and zoomed home.  
  
At the Brotherhood boarding house  
  
"Hey Rogue can you make something for dinner?" Fred asked his stomach rumbling. "Sure ah just bought some groceries." Rogue said coming in with the bags. Fred took this opportunity to dig through some bags, just as he got to one Rogue said, "If you value being conscious then ah would advise you step away from the bag so I can actually make something." Fred stepped away with a scared look on his face. Rogue put a hand on her hip and gave him a baggie of chips, "that's all your gettin' until supper okay?" she said. Fred just nodded munching on his chips and went into the next room. "*sigh* what am ah going to do with him..." Rogue said getting out all the supplies to make 3 boxes of hamburger helper's cheesy enchilada 'yum my favorite' she thought. Just then Pietro cane in the kitchen door. "Hey Roguey what are we having for dinner?" He asked Kitty still in hand. Rogue turned to him while saying "hamburger helper... What the, who is this it had better not be another bimbo you knocked up and decided to bring home!" she said giving him a death glare and pointing a wooden spoon at him. 'the death glare doesn't really work when she has a wooden spoon and is wearing a pink apron' he thought smiling. "No Roguey I would never do that again... not after the beating you gave me last time." He added the last part just to see her glare again. And there it was up another glare but this time it looked even more pathetic because she had some cheese on her nose. "Um, Pietro can you put me down now?" Kitty asked she was still in Pietro's arms a little embarrassed. Pietro put her down and Kitty said to Rogue, "Hi I'm Kitty I'm not a bimbo Pietro found me at a park and I'm a mutant and so is he and I hope you are too because if your not then this would be very awkward and.." Rogue zapped Kitty to stop her rambling. "Go put her in my room" she said to Pietro. Pietro took her to Rogues bed and laid her down. She was actually really cute but he raced down stairs to get some food before Fred could eat it all.  
  
The next morning  
  
"Ugh what truck hit me?" she asked herself not noticing Rogue was in the room. "ah did shugar sorry about that ah just wanted to stop your rambling." Rogue said. "so what exactly is your power Rogue?" she asked, "Well when ah touch another person ah drain them of their life force and memories and when it comes to mutants ah drain their powers..ah had a hard time last night completing supper because some ones powers is to go through things and ah couldn't pick anything up." Rogue said, "but hey it was my own damned fault for zappin ya like that, oh and you don't have to explain any thing to me like why you were on a bench in Bayville cause ah know already." She said tapping her head. "Okay thanks I think..." Kitty said. "do you want some breakfast ah made some for you." Rogue said getting a tray of food. "Yea that would be great." Kitty replied happily.  
  
As Kitty was munching on her food Rogue went down stairs t clean up the kitchen. She started singing Super Beast by Rod Zombie  
  
-- Shriek the lips Across ragged tongue, Convulsing together. Sing violently, Move the jaw Cry aloud. Bound up the Dead Triumphantly--  
  
as she was singing a shadow moved outside unnoticed by Rogue so she kept singing,  
  
-- The ragged they come and The ragged they kill! You pray so hard on bloody knees. The ragged they come and The ragged they kill! Down in the cool air I can see.--  
  
The figure moved inside and was coming up behind Rogue,  
  
-- Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast Hey, Yeah - I'm the one that you wanted Hey, Yeah - I'm your Superbeast--  
  
Rogue was cut off by two arms raping around her body, "Ahhh!" she screamed,  
  
"I don't think of you as a super beast Cheri but I do wan' y." a Cajun's voice whispered in her ear. "now come with me Cheri so this Cajun don' have to hurt y." 'shit what am ah going to do...no ones home besides Kitty and she doesn't even know how to use her powers yet. Why did ah have to cover up today?' she mentally told herself. 'Hey wait there is another person here who in the hell is he, an what is he wearin?' Rogue thought while being dragged outside by a stupid Cajun with a scowl on her face. As the other person climbed up the stairs to see where the other girl was he heard a sneeze coming from the back room. 'hmm well what oh what should a mate do?' he questioned himself. He sat on the floor to ponder. 'A. I could barge in there and take her by force, but I don't know what her powers are. B. I could use fire to smoke her out. C..Fire it is.' He said to himself with a proud smile on his face. He went to the door and got a flame and threw it under the door and waited. Kitty who had gotten a tissue went to sit on the bed when she looked around the room it looked like a normal teens room there was clothes laying around hair stuff a fire shoes, wait a fire!! "Crap!" she yelled. She ran out of the room heading towards the bathroom to get some water when a person in an orange jumper and something on his arms jumped out. "um ar-are you part of the brotherhood?" she asked, he laughed like a maniac. "don't insult me Sheila im part of the acolytes." He said "Oh um I'll just be getting some water now.." She tried to slip past the crazy syco, but he grabbed her. She was so startled she started to fall. She fell through the floor onto the couch with that guy with her. "oww can you like get off of me, damn I hate falling." She stated "You and me both Sheila, now about you coming with me. Wait I never told you that part, eh oh well come on then." He pulled her outside and put her into a metal orb with Rogue. "Rogue whats happening?" Kitty asked "Ah have no idea." she replied.  
  
Well this is my second chapter hope you all like it. And I hope my spacing is better well read and review with more suggestions please. 


	3. OOO kissage

I don't own anything...  
  
Hey peoples tee hee I actually like this story and so do other people yay now have you guessed who kitty is going to be paired with and who Rogue is going to be paired with? Bwaaa ha haa (I still don't know but I think...i don't know..) anyways on with the story...where did I leave off....hang on....(checking last chapter) ah okay I know now...on with the story..  
  
Somewhere in the sky..  
  
"Rogue um could you move over?" Kitty asked sheepishly. "What does it look like, ah'm practically squished over here." Rogue growled. Kitty looked at her a little peeved. "Its not like I asked you to jump out of this thing I was simply asking you to move over so I could get my hand out of this horrible position." She said motioning to her hand. "Oh sorray, here" she moved a little so Kitty could move it. "Thanks." Kitty said. Just then the orby thingie came to a crashing halt. "Oww I really hate falling." She said. The orb opened and of course there were those two guys looking and grinning at them and their unusual positions from the fall. Rogue was still sitting up but upside down and Kitty was crunched against her. "Um could ya'll help us out of here please?" Rogue asked kinda mumbled from her positioning. "Only if the Cheri will give Remy a little peasant non?" The guy with the sunglasses asked, looking towards Rogue. "Okay ah will now can you help us?" she said thinking if he tried anything he would only end up in a coma. He grinned and pulled both of them out. "Thanks, I'm Kitty and this is Rogue..." Kitty started but got smacked upside the head by Rogue. "Oww what I didn't do anything wrong!" she exclaimed. "Uh Kitty ya ya did hello did you forget that these are the people who captured us?" she asked knocking Kitty on the head wondering if anyone was home. "Oh yea um about that heh heh," she said nervously. "Well we told you our names so the least you could do is tell us your names." "Ello I'm John or Pyro." John bowed clumsily. "And Remy is Gambit but you can call Remy, Remy Cheri." Remy bowed and kissed Rogues gloved hand. Rogue wiped her hand on her pants and asked, "so why did ya'll bring us here?" "Orders Mon-Cheri." Remy said "What type of orders and from whom?" Rogue asked. "From me." A voice boomed out of a metal building. A figure wearing a purple cape and a red helmet type thingie came floating out of the building. "An who might you be?" Rogue asked trying not to laugh at this guys attire. "I am Magneto." He said, " I have brought you here to have you join my team of mutants, and....." Magneto said, But kitty was blocking him out because she was looking at Pyro making his fire dance. 'Wow he's really talented and he's really hot...wait did I just call my capture cute??? No I called him hot' Kitty thought smiling. Pyro knew she was looking at him so he started to make his fire dance. After she started smiling he made the fire into a face. Kitty was looking at the fire ball it was becoming a face, the face was her. 'awww how cute.' She thought. Then the face split into two. It was her and John and they started kissing. Kitty's eyes grew wide. 'Does that mean he likes me??' she thought. "Saint John, stop that this instant." Magneto yelled at him. "Yes sir." John said embarrassed at the use of his real name. Kitty giggled, and his face grew red. 'all I wanted to do was impress the Sheila blimy bloke.' He thought. Kitty whispered to him, "I thought it was cute." This comment made John's day he now was grinning like a mad man. Rogue gave Kitty a look and said to Magneto, "So what your saying is if we don't join you we will be "disposed" of?" "Yes." Magneto said, "WHAT?!?" Kitty screamed because she was not listening before, and was shocked. 'What have I gotten myself into I've only been a mutant for two days what in the world is going on??' she thought to herself. "Fiahn, we'll join ya, no use in being killed.  
  
Back at the brotherhood's house (its only ashes from Pyro's flames)  
  
"What the hell what happened to our house?" Lance yelled "Um it looks like it burnt down." Fred said Lance looked at him like an idiot, "No shit Sherlock, hey wait where is Rogue?" "And Kitty?" Pietro said "Kitty who's Kitty?" Lance asked. "Oh she came here yesterday and you never got to meet her." Fred said, "shes a mutant she can walk through walls, heh heh you should have seen Rogue try to make dinner she couldn't pick anything up and she got stuck in her chair." Fred said laughing. "Anyways so where are we suppose to stay?" Todd asked. Lance growled and said, "Where else could we stay, the X-Geeks." And with that they started off towards the institute.  
  
Back to Magneto's layer  
  
Rogue and Kitty were fitting in quite well actually there was only two other people there ones name was Piotr but they just called him Peter, and then there was this guy called Saber tooth, or Creed, anyways Kitty was talking to Rogue, "Hey Rogue what do you think the Brotherhood is doing?" Kitty asked  
"Ah dunno eh who cares they can take care of themselves." She replied. Just then Pyro and Gambit came into the room.  
"So what are your powers Gambit?" Kitty asked. "Well petite Remy's powers are to kinetically charge items and they explode after Remy lets go." He said, leaving out his empathetic powers. "An what are yours petite?"  
"Oh I um can phase through things..I think." She added the I think part so no one could hear it.  
"And yours Cheri?" Remy asked Rogue, even though he already knew what hers was, "wait let me guess, when ever you touch some one you steal their memories and life energy and in case of mutants you borrow their powers for a short while?" Remy asked with a smile.  
"Nice to know some one was reading up." Rogue said a little sad.  
"well Cheri Remy has a present for you." He said making Rogue look up. He was holding a variety of nail polishes. "Um Remy ah'm not really the type to wear nail polish." She said. "Well if the fille don't want a polish that can control her powers then Remy guesses he'll just take it back." Remy said turning away with a smirk. "Wait does it really work?" Rogue asked. "Only one way to find out non?" Remy said handing the nail polish to Rogue. Rogue put the nail polish on. It was blood red Remy selected it. After it dried Rogue didn't feel any different and she looked at Remy. "Well we wont find out if the fille don't touch some one." He said with a smirk, "and you still owe Remy a present." Rogue rolled her eyes and said, "Fiahn," Remy walked over to her and sat down. "Just concentrate on not using your powers." He said to her. She nodded and they leaned in to kiss. On the other side of the room John sat on a chair and Kitty sat on his lap. "Aww that's so cute." She said. "Yea I wish I could have a Sheila who loved me." He said sounding sad but grinning because he knew that Kitty would give in. "Aww that's so cute," and she leaned in to kiss him.  
  
Back with the Brotherhood  
  
The brotherhood was just coming up to the gate when Lance said, "Kitty, Kitty why does that name sound so familiar? Hey guys did this Kitty have brown hair that she wore in a pony tail and was she about this high and did she have blue eyes that looked like this?" "Uh yea why do you know her?" Pietro asked.  
"yea we use to go to school together." Lance said.  
  
Dun Dun DUHH so what did you think, what do you think lance will do, what do you think Pietro will do, do you think Fred will ever stop eating to much? Well all will be revealed in the next chapter. Read and Review please give me some ideas I'll probably put them in. 


	4. Money and Sugar

I don't own anything bla bla bla...  
  
Thanks for reviewing- Dark Jaded Rose Queen of Hearts747 SOMEONE2003 Cute And anonymouse Thanks guys and thanks to the other peoples who reviewed my other chapies  
  
Anyways sorry people I haven't updated in a while that is because I had a stupid black out for the past 2 days grrr... Anyways here we are again some peoples think that Rogue kitty remy john all of them fine peoples relationships happened to quickly well.. ;P to you..(hope that doesn't keep you from reviewing...) well on with the story...  
  
With the Brotherhood  
  
"Wait you know Kitty?? Ugh how unfair and now she's gone probably because she knew you were there and she probably burnt down our house because she saw some of your stupid things." Pietro said eyeing Lance.  
"Well I doubt that but what ever gets you off" Lance replied pushing the intercom button. Nothing happened..he pushed it again, "Um yeah maybe old baldy is stuck in the carpeting." They all laughed when the intercom finally came on.  
"Um hello um wait don't tell me um yes the brotherhood boys, please come in." The Professor's voice called to them. (A/n I really don't like jean or the professor well the professor is okay but jean grrr I just don't like her..) "Hello boys what can I help you with?" the Professor asked.  
"Well our house kinda burnt down and we need a place to stay for a while would you let us stay with you?" Lance mumbled.  
"Of course you can I love all people just the same please come and make yourselves at home." The professor said, there was a group of kids in the hall way looking in on the conversation. "Ah yes um, Scott will show you to your rooms. Scott," he looked at Bobby, "Please show the Brotherhood to their rooms."  
"But professor I'm not," Bobby started  
"Thank you Scott that will be all." The Professor wheeled away. All the kids kinda looked at each other and left besides Bobby and the brotherhood.  
"Um hi I'm Bobby," Bobby said putting his hand out.  
"Wait I thought you were Scott, weren't you?" Fred asked.  
"Um no the professor gets confused sometimes." He said a little pissed shaking a fist.  
"Right well why don't you show us our rooms then," Lance said, and so Bobby took them to their rooms, Fred and Todd shared a room and Lance and Pietro shared a room. Rogue and Kitty in Rogue's room  
  
"So, Rogue how are things with your um nails?" Kitty said smiling. They had both just had kisses with two of their "fellow teammates" or so Mags put it.  
"Their fine Kit." Rogue said trying not to smile at the fact that Kitty was trying to get some information out of her, but she wasn't or was trying not to pay attention to her.  
"Rogue come on tell me how do you feel about Remy he seems really cute but not cuter than John of course,*sigh* John is so dreamy. So come on spill," Kitty squeaked at her.  
"Fiahn, he's, ah dunno Kit he makes me feel, whole ah guess." Rogue said, "although ah have yet to see his eyes, kinda weird huh?"  
"Yeah I guess," Gurggle Kitty looked at her stomach smiled and said, "heh um I guess I'm a little hungry, who would have knew?" as Kitty stood up something fell out of her back pocket.  
"Um Kitty whats this?" Rogue asked holding up an envelope (A/N hah I bet you thought I forgot about it didn't you well actually I did or is it you who forgot???)  
"Wow I forgot all about it," she said  
"Well, what is it?" Rogue asked  
"Well its just a little money," Kitty said.  
"How much is a little?" she asked  
"Oh about 5,000 dollars," Kitty giggled a little.  
"5,000 dollars Kitty that's not a little that's like a whole lot!" Rogue demonstrated with her hands.  
Kitty started to laugh, "Okay, okay stop demonstrating please, but now that I have discovered it we are so going shopping. Gurggle, and eat food!" They both stood up and walked to the door, they opened it just as Piotr walked by, "Hey Peter," Kitty called, " wanna come to the mall with us?" Piotr just kept walking, Kitty pouted and stuck her toung out at him. She went off in search of John.  
"Well just peachy," Rogue said aloud.  
"Mmm peaches," a Cajun's voice was heard behind her. "do y' tink we have any Cheri?"  
Not really thinking Rogue said, "Ah dont think so anymore because me and Kit had some a little while ago,"  
"Well what could Remy do to get the taste of peaches in his mouth?" he said putting his arms around Rogue.  
He bent down to kiss her and she said, "Go to the store and buy some." And she slithered away from his grasp and blew him a kiss and waved goodbye, "oh and take John with you cause me and Kitty are going shopping, and ah want to see you with those glasses off when I come back okay thanks." She smiled as she went to find Kitty.  
  
Kitty and John  
  
"Hey John where are we going I need to go cause me and Rogue are going shopping, and," Kitty was cut off because she was brought into a room that was like a garden it had a sun roof, and a tree swing and a bunch of stuff like you would find in gardens. "Oh wow its perfect, I love to garden." She jumped and hugged John.  
"Your welcome luv, well come on we got to get you to Rogue so you can shop till you drop or somethin' like that." John took her back through the passage way and there stood Rogue.  
"Hey guys well Kit are you ready to go?" Rogue asked.  
"Yeah lets." And off they went to shop.  
  
At the institute  
  
Pietro was In the kitchen singing "My bologna has a first name its O- S-C-A-R, My bologna has a second name is M-E-Y-E-R and,"  
"PIERO SHUT UP!!!" probably everyone in the institute yelled at him. He had been singing that song for at least half an hour looking for something to eat.  
"FINE I WILL!" he yelled to them, "Stupid people destroying my, ooo what do we have here?" he opened a drawer filled with sugary products he smiled, and devoured the half the drawer in half a second. He sat on the floor and waited '...3...2....1' he counted down in his head "GO!" and off he went in a blur  
  
(A/N I'll finish up with Pietro next chapter when I have some ideas but until then cya) read and review and give me some ideas of what mayhem Pietro can get into ~pyroluver 


	5. what did he say?

Bwaahahaha…okay now…I know I havent updated in a LONG time but here we go anyways…  
  
I don't own anything…  
  
At the mall   
  
"Oh my gosh Rogue this would look so cute on you." Kitty squeaked.   
  
Rogue looked at the bright pink dress and simply said, "No"   
  
"aww but Rogue come on at least try it on, or oh this one!" Kitty held up a emerald green spaghetti strap dress.   
  
Rogue rolled her eyes, "Fine Kit but you have to stop buggin me if I do okay?" Kitty nodded. Rogue took the dress and with in 5 minutes she came back out in it. It came just above her knees and she looked gorgeous in it.  
  
"Wow, Rogue you look great we are so getting this for you." Kitty said.  
  
Just then a gust of wind came by then there was Pietro, "Kitty! Rogue-why-are-you-in-a-dress-not-that-you-don't-look-hot-cause-you-do-but-ive-hey-wait-why-are-you-so-unreviely? Oh-and-are-you-okay? Where-did-you-go-I-was-scared-you-left-me-my-kitty-cat." he said snuggling up to Kitty.  
  
"Uh Rogue what did he say an what is he doing?" Kitty asked scared Rogue on the other hand was laughing her ass off.  
  
"Pietro how much sugar did he have this time." she laughed.  
  
"Oh-only-half-of-a-big-drawer-from-the-institutes-house-which-we-have-been-living-at-because-our-house-was-burnt-down-where-have-you-been-anyways?" he asked.  
  
"Rogue what is he saying?" Kitty screeched as Pietro's face kept snuggling her shoulder.  
  
Rogue ignored Kitty, "Okay one we are now acolytes two fingernail polish allows me to touch and three please step away from Kitty I'm pretty sure she's with John."  
  
Pietro's eye twitched he twisted Kitty around to face him, "IS-THIS-TRUE-KITTY???" He yelled.  
  
Kitty's eyes were wide, she had no idea what he just said but she could tell he was mad or so she thought. 'Okay in a bad time when you don't know what the person just said you just smile and nod right?' so she did just that.  
  
Pietro's face fell, a whimper was heard then, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"Oww okay I understood that." Kitty said rubbing her ear. Pietro was now on the ground crying, "Um Rogue I think we should go, one because him and two people are staring so yeah." Kitty said moving away from Pietro.  
  
"Yeah I think your right Kit." they both moved away from Pietro and headed to the other side of the mall.  
  
Okay I know this is really short but eh well meh?  
  
~pyroluver 


End file.
